Persecution
by jennifer-valentine
Summary: A razielim fledgling is found by a sorceress after the razielims are being hunted. Please read and review^^ no flames please


Disclaimer: I don't own Legacy of Kain. I know I've been gone a while but I've lacked inspiration for stories until this one. Please read and review. No flames please.  
  
I remember that day as if it was yesterday. The day of Raziel's execution. Evolution was a big thing among the vampires. Once Kain evolved.so did his sons and their children. Raziel had surpassed his master by growing wings. Most would have seen them as beautiful and that it was an honor to surpass Kain. Of course a ruler such as Kain would not think that way. I was forced to watch from my safe haven as Raziel's wings were cruelly ripped from him and as he was dragged to the Abyss.my heart sank. Why was Kain doing this? Raziel had done nothing wrong to deserve this kind of punishment. There were so many questions that ran through my head. If I could have helped Raziel..I would have. What I am I cannot explain. I am not a vampire.but I am not human. My mother once helped Kain long ago in a time that Kain would not stop to remember. I am older than Kain himself but I do not look older than 19.  
  
I watched as Kain's first born was thrown into the raging waters of the Abyss by his two brothers, Turel and Dumah. Was their loyalty to Kain that strong that they would throw their own brother into his death? At first I wouldn't believe it. But now I do. After Raziel's execution was when I first seen it, the extent of Kain's influence on Raziel's brethren.  
  
It wasn't a year after Raziel was supposedly executed that the massacre began. Kain had ordered all Razielims to be captured and killed. It took months for the clans to clear out the Razielim Territory. Very few survived. I decided that I would go to the Razielim Keep and see for myself with my own eyes what damage had been done. I had decided long ago that I would not step in unless I felt I had to. In this case.I felt I had to.  
  
I walked through the keep just looking over the dozens of dead fledglings and vampires that was once Raziel's proud kin. The very sight brought tears to my eyes. I continued walking and searching. A part of me was hoping that they weren't all dead. That Kain wouldn't have been so cold as to murder an entire clan that had done nothing wrong. I walked down into the dungeons of Raziel's keep and smelt the scent of blood. It was so strong it would immediately send a vampire into blood lust. The smell itself almost made me sick. I kept hearing a whimpering sound. Almost like a crying sound. That hope deep inside of me flared to life at the sound. I walked towards the sound before I looked over and that's when I first seen her. A young girl was curled up in the corner. Her clothes had been ripped and torn. Her hair tangled and matted. She had cuts all over her body. I could not see what exactly had happened to her from where I was.  
  
I walked to the young girl and knelt down beside her. I had to cover my mouth at the sight I saw to keep from throwing up. Her face was horribly cut and scarred. Her eyes had been sewn shut. She looked very frail and thin. I could tell she had not fed in a while. She must have heard me gasp because she jumped a bit her voice was quiet and shaky. "W..who are you.please just leave me alone."the girl cried. Blood tears were seeping out at the corners of her eyes. I reached a hand out and pushed some of her tangled hair out of her face. "M..master? Master Raziel? Is that you?" she cried a bit of hope in her voice. I almost didn't want to answer afraid to break that hope. "No.I am not raziel. My name is Kourin. I won't hurt you." I told her in a comforting voice. She seemed to tense a bit when I touched her. I put my hand to her forehead trying to make my touch almost as comforting as possible. I looked into her mind and seen exactly what had happened through her memories. Kain had sent his two most violent sons, Dumah and Zephon. I seen in the girl's mind that most of the fledglings were rounded up and killed one by one. She was one of the unfortunate ones. She had been raped repeatedly and brutally tortured then left for dead. I took my hand away from her forehead and looked at her shaking form.  
  
"What is your name?" I asked with a gentle voice. "Nerissa."she said in almost a whisper. I held her hand in mine and then stood up pulling her weak form up with me. "Nerissa..come with me. I'll take care of you. You'll die here.."I whispered to her. A thought had crossed my mind as I watched the girl almost protest. "He will be back..I promise you. Raziel is coming back.I have seen it." I told her. Her head moved to the sound of my voice. "R.Raziel? Master? What has happened to him? He would have never have let this happen to us."Nerissa said softly. I leaned into whisper to her as I took her in my arms comforting her. "Your brothers and sisters are dead. But believe me..Your master will not let this go unscathed..he.."I stopped myself deciding to get the girl in better health before I told her what had happened to her master. I gave her a smile although she could not see it and I supported her holding her close to me. "I'm taking you home with me..we'll get you in better shape and then we'll go search and see if there is any more survivors alright Nerissa?" I asked doing all I could to comfort her troubled mind. I inwardly cursed at Kain's judgment. I knew if Dumah and Zephon had been inside the keep unless some of the fledglings escaped.there was no other survivors. I helped the girl to my safe haven. The first thing I did was clean her up using a spell I knew. I fed her and had her rest. I casted a spell to ease her mind as she slept. I knew anything else.would have to wait. 


End file.
